Namen machen Leute
by furbymacmau
Summary: Die Geschichte ist Fiktiv. Die Bekannten Charakter gehören zu Bob Kane und Cokg Andere wiederum sind von mir.
1. Namen machen Leute

„Warum finde ich es nicht?!WARUM?" hektisch wie, panisch durch quert er sein Zimmer, und fing an in den Schubladen zu wühlen. Dort fand er alles, Bleistifte, Papiere, Rechnungen, Kerzen alles flog raus verteilte sich mit einem leisen klackern auf dem Boden.

„Wo wo ?! Verdammt wo ist es?" sein hals wird langsam Trocken die Angst kriecht in ihm hoch, noch 10 Minuten. 10 Gott verdammte Minuten und er fand es nicht! Er hat es doch gehabt, alles! Er hatte es zusammen bekommen, und wollte es ihnen geben. Doch jetzt fand er es nicht mehr.

Draußen herrschte wie immer, hektisches Treiben auf den Regnerischen Straßen Gotham Citys hupen, fluchen schreien. Das übliche um die Uhrzeit wenn es zum Feierabend verkehr überging oder die Leute zur Spätschicht mussten.

19.40 nur noch 5 Minuten. Die Wohnung sah mittlerweile aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

„ Scheiße…was mache ich nur? Er ist immer pünktlich…immer! Und er hat mich das letztemal schon verwarnt!"

Der schmächtige Mann Anfang 40, sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Die Angst im Nacken, die Panik im Blick.

-Der Lichtschalter! Alles aus machen, vielleicht….denkt er dann ich bin nicht da oder hab mich verspätet oder…weiß der Geier!- Schoss ihm durch den Kopf!

Die Mahnung ignorierend das, das auch falsch gedeutet werden könnte und die Kacke danach wirklich am dampfen ist! Doch was, die Angst einem so in den Kopf ´pflanzt ist nicht immer vernünftig. Hastig eilt er zum Lichtschalter die Hand, berührt diesen grade ehe, er zusammen zuckt als es Polternd Klopft.

„Joseph ich weiß, dass du da b ist! Mach die Tür auf, oder ich mache sie auf junge."

Die Tiefe Kalte stimme, von Tony Gato dringt an, das Ohr von Joseph Kar.

„K-kleinen Moment Tony." Entrann es ihm nun, die Stimme leise eingeschüchtert .Er machte sich nun an dem 0815 Schloss zu schaffen, was vielleicht einen tritt abhält ehe die Tür komplett aufgeht .Leise klackert die Kette gegen den Rahmen die Tür wird aufgemacht und, Joseph sah sich dem Breitschultrigem Italiener gegenüber der, in seinem Marken Anzug hinab schaut auf ihn.

Die braunen Augen Mustern ihn abschätzend. Der Mundwinkel ist ein Dünnerstrich die Haltung sprach vom Geschäft.

Während, Josephs Haltung von Flucht sprach.

„T-Tony k-komm doch rein." Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite um, dem Mann herein zu lassen und auch eine einladende Geste. Gato trat ein behielt Joseph im Auge aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.

„Hast du es?"

Eine Simple Frage.

„Also, i – ich ." Begann er.

„ Hast du es?!" Dieses Mal war, das hast sehr betont und die Stimmer verriet das Gato wenig Geduld mitgebracht hatte.

„Ich … ich hatte es…ab aber ich find finde es nicht …Tony ehrlich! Ich hab es gehabt ich Hngk!"

Weiter kam, er nicht der Italiener hat sich schnell zu ihm gedreht am Hals gepackt, gegen die Wand gepresst und hoch gehoben mit einer Hand.

Leicht strampelnd die Hände an die Hand pressend um sie los zu werden mit Angst in den Augen sah , Joseph den Geldeintreiber an der den Kopf schüttelt.

„Du hattest viel, zeit oder?!"

Mehr als ein Röchelndes -Ja- bekam der Schuldner nicht über die Lippen tränen fangen an zu laufen. Verdammt er hatte das GELD GEHABT! Er hatte es gehabt!

„Mein Boss, ist sauer auf mich und das heißt das er etwas haben will. Entweder das Geld oder aber etwas was, ihn davon überzeugt das du bezahlt hast Joseph."

Der Ton versprach nichts, gutes als Gato das aussprach. Und da folgte schon die freie Hand geballt zu einer Faust die ihn heftig am Kopf Traf drei bis viermal, das er ohne wirklich etwas noch tun zu können fast besinnungslos ist. Er wird fallen gelassen, er spürte den Aufprall den leichten schmerz als er aufgekommen war.

Gato schnauft einmal und Schloss die Haustür. Ehe er sich, dem Schuldner zu wand jenen an den armen greift und anfängt in Richtung Fenster zu schleifen.

„Nichts persönliches, ich mache nur meine Arbeit."

Joseph, sagte nichts. Nein er ist bei Bewusst sein und auch in der Lage etwas zu sagen auch wenn er gelähmt ist durch seine Furcht. Er weigerte sich etwas dazu zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Tony machte ihm nur sehr viel Angst und erhöhte dann um einige Hunderter was er zurück zahlen musste. Diese kleine Hoffnung brannte sich in seinem Kopf ein.

Vorbei an dem Billigen Möbeln über den Stinkendem Teppich schaut er hoch zu Gato.

„Ich mag dich, ja irgendwo kleiner aber nun ich muss eine Ruf wahren. Das verstehst du doch mh?"

Sie sind nun beim Fenster. Es wird geöffnet 6ter Stock ein doch recht tiefer fall. Der Lärm des Verkehrs dringt nun deutlicher zu ihm heran. Von hier aus betrachtet sah Gotham doch recht hübsch aus, durch das lichter Meer.

Joseph ahnt was passieren soll, und versuchte sich zu bewegen doch er schaffte es nicht! Nein er konnte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegen!

Ein kräftiger Ruck und er ist in der Luft.

„ Wie gesagt, es ist nichts persönliches."

Und schon flog er aus, dem Fenster. Die Kälte umschloss ihn recht schnell, der Regen prasselt auf seine Klamotten, sein Gesicht seine Haut.

Das leben Zieht an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ehe es laut scheppert und er das bewusst sein verlor.

„Hey! Hey du ja du ! Wach auf! Los!" eine leise Stimme dringt an, das Ohr von Joseph." Du hast genug gepennt! Los Steh AUF!"mühsam öffnet er die Augen und sah sich um, ein heftiger schmerz durchzuckt seinen Körper. Um ihn herum stank es nach Müll Urin und Kot. Schemenhaft machte er eine Gestalt in einem Anzug aus welche einen breitkrempigen Hut trägt.

„Himmel noch eins, nun heb deinen Flauen hintern hoch Joseph!" schimpft die Gestalt. Er bewegt sich, langsam wieder schmerzen durchzucken seinen Körper, das Bein war wohl gebrochen wie einige rippen keuchend, dreht er sich auf die Seite um besser Luft zu kriegen die Hände auf den kalten betonboden gelegt um sich hoch zu stemmen sobald er die Kraft dazu gefunden hat. Er geht sein leben durch, seine Zeit die er im Leben verbracht hat, was er getan und nicht getan hatte.

Und da, war sie wieder diese leere. Diese Traurigkeit , dieser Zorn und diese Wut.

„Steh endlich auf, du Tauge nichts LOS hoch mit dir!" schnauzt die Gestalt im Anzug mit dem Hut.

„Halt dein Maul." Keucht Joseph leise

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte die Gestalt in einem Halb wahnsinnigem halb Amüsiertem Ton.

„Halts Maul habe ich gesagt!" begehrt er auf, im nächsten Moment wurde er gepackt und auf den Rücken geworfen die geschundenen Knochen begehrten nun auf vor Schmerzen. Die Gestalt ein Mann nach dem Körperbau zu urteilen hockt nun auf ihm, die Arm vor dem Brustkorb verschränkt und Josephs sind fixiert mit den Knien.

„Du wirst frech!" ein leises lachen."GUT SO! Wach auf, du hast lange genug geschlafen!" batsch eine Ohrfeige folgt.

„ AU…ich bin doch wach!" Batsch die nächste ohrfeige obwohl diese weniger wehtaten als die Brüche oder eher Verstauchungen. Wieder und wieder folgte eine Ohrfeige, halbherzig wehrte er sich, wand sich hin und her um frei zu kommen doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

„Nein bist, du nicht du schläfst .Oder eher gesagt du, hast etwas in dir vergraben was du hättest nie nie nie nie tun sollen!" die ohrfeigen wurden schneller, aus den ohrfeigen wurden Faustschläge. Nur leicht wird die Gasse erhellt durch eine kleine Laterne, die am Anfang jener minimal licht rein bringt in die Dunkelheit, angedeutet schemenhaft sieht man das, was dort vorgeht.

„Hör auf…!" entrinnt es Joseph kar. Wieder ein Schlag, und wieder.

„HÖR AUF!" es kommt, etwas deutlicher zwischen den gequälten Atemzügen. Doch nein, der fremde Dachte nicht dran aufzuhören. Mit einem Wut schrei bäumt sich Joseph auf und schaffte es irgendwie, den fremden von sich runter zu befördern. Mit einem leichtem „Unf" landete der Kerl im anzug auf den Boden, der hut flog auf den selbigen und fing sofort an das Wasser aufzusaugen.

Joseph sah Rot, in Windeseile schwang er sich auf den Hut träger und drosch auf diesen ein, immer und immer wieder die Faust nach oben gereckt und voll durchgezogen. Immer wieder ins Gesicht, die Gestalt wehrte sich v ersuchte abzuwehren, auf die Nase, die Stirn, das Kinn, Immer und immer wieder. Die Gestalt lachte immer wieder bei jedem Schlag, wahnsinnig auf.

„HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!" die Gestalt sah hoch, und Joseph erschrak er sah sich selbst!

„Ich lache ja gar nicht, DU LACHST!AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jetzt wird die sicht von Joseph Kar klarer und, er sah wer sein Gewalt opfer geworden ist. Tony Gato der kräftige Geld Eintreiber liegt unter ihm zerschlagen, blutend aus Mund wie Nase.

Joseph irgendwo in seinem Kopf sagte es Klick, er hörte wie eine Tür aufgeht in seinem Schädel, schritte gepaart mit einem summen erklangen dazu. Langsam beugt er sich hinab zum ohr des Italieners .

„Toooooony….hörst du mich?" ein leichtes blubbern ist die Antwort.

„Guuut….ist nichts persönliches, ich mag dich eigentlich weißt du." Die Worte sprach er langsam, aus mit einem leichten touch an Wahn in der Stimme. Er fing anzulächeln als er das so sagte. Er richtet sich auf und sah lange auf den zerschlagenen Mann hinunter ehe er sich erhob und jenem noch einen tritt in die Rippen gab. Ein Auf keuchen ist die Belohnung dieses Aktes.

„Sag deinem Boss, das ich mich bei ihm melde. Aber auf meine Art und Weise. Und wenn er fragt wer ich glaube zu sein, er sollte meinen Namen richtig lesen!" Gato blubberte leise, vor sich her während Joseph langsam den Ort des Geschehens verlässt , ihm tat alles weh aber…irgendwo fühlte er sich das ERSTEMAL seit langer langer Zeit lebendig! Er fing an zu singen der Gesang ist von Gelächter begleitet seinem Gelächter.

„ I'm Singing in the rain. Just Singing in the rain! I'm Glories Insane! I'm SINGIIIINGIN in the RAIN!"

2 Wochen später im Büro des Capos dem Chef von Tony Gato

Zwei Wochen sind verstrichen nach dem Gato aufgemischt worden ist von Kar. Verbunden und das Gesicht mit pflastern übersät saß er auf dem Stuhl vor dem eichenschreibtisch seines „Chefs" Alfonso Salvatore ein 1,60 großer Schlanker Kerl mit Schnauzbart und Promenaden Frisur.

„ Ich soll was tun seinen Namen richtig lesen? Der wixer kann froh sein, das unsere Jungs ihn noch nicht gefunden haben!" Die Faust knallt auf den Schreibtisch. Tony zuckt minimal zusammen, es war nie gut wenn sein Boss wütend ist, meist starb dann jemand.

„Joseph kar. Was ist daran den richtig zu lesen?!"

In der Ecke sitzt , Jeremy der Jüngste der Familie ein kluger Kopf, der sich einen Spaß draußegemacht hatte den Namen von Joseph zu untersuchen auseinander zu nehmen.

„Boss`?"

„Wenn ich diesen Hurensohn erwische ritze ich ihm seine Initialen persönlich in seine verdammte schnauze!" wetter Alfonso vor sich her .

„Boss?!"

JETZT bemerkte Salvatore den Jungen, und wand sich ihm zu. „WAS?! " Jeremy „ Also, äh ich wollte ihnen nur etwas zeigen." der junge stand auf und bewegte sich langsam zu seinem Boss. Jener sah ihn aufmerksam genervt an, die Tür des Büros geht auf und ein 0815 Schläger betrat das Büro und brachte ein Päckchen. „Das wurde abgegeben für sie Boss, ein Geschenk von einem Freund." Sagte er stumpf und ging ebenso zum Schreibtisch. Um das Paket dort abzustellen, Salvatore nickte einfach nur der junge Jeremy war nun dort und reichte dem Capo das Stück Papier, wo er den Namen auseinander genommen hatte." Wenn sie bei dem Vornamen etwas wegnehmen Joseph streichen sie das es und das Ph weg ,dann haben sie Jo dann nehmen sie bei kar das A weg und setzen das e von Joseph rein, dann haben sie den Namen….nach allem was Tony beschrieben hat…klingt das ganz nach, jenem …" der Junge Mafioso war blass um die Nase, und wand den Blick zum „Geschenk" ohne nach zudenken , rannte er zum Fenster und sprang aus diesem mit einem lauten klirren .Die Glass splitter verteilen sich auf dem Fußboden man hörte nu r ein scheppern von den Mülltonnen draußen.

„ Hä?!" verdutzt sahen die drei anderen ihm nach, ehe sie begriffen was er ihnen dort gesagt hatte oder eher gezeigt. Auf dem Zettel stand der Name **JOKER**! Auf dem Paket stand ein Spruch

-Am besten geht man mit einem breiten Lächeln, oder mit einem KNALL!-

„Oh sch…" KABOOOOOOM! Mehr als oh sch konnte Salvatore nicht mehr von sich geben. Die Explosion zerriss die stille der Nacht, wie die Mafiosi im Raum. Der Qualm wie die Halbe Hauswand prasselte auf die Nebengasse wo Jeremy nun lag , zwischen den Mülltonnen , mit schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht und schockiert zum oberenteil blickend.

„Oh, schau an da hat's ein Feuerwerk gegeben!" sagte jemand kichernd in der Nebengasse stehend 10 Meter entfernt vom Mafiosi.

„ Und einen der es geblickt, hat wie mir scheint. BRAVO! Da du klug bist , darfst du leben. Richte jedem aus, das ich wieder DA BIN." Joker Wand, sich um hob die Hand zum Abschied er wartet nicht ab was Jeremy antwortete er ging einfach „ Tata!" doch nach dieser Nacht sollte die Unterwelt von Gotham nicht mehr dieselbe sein. 11 Jahre war der Joker von der Bildoberfläche verschwunden, und nun war er wieder da.


	2. Alte Liebe Rostet Nicht

Alte Liebe Rostet nicht! Sie läuft nur etwas an!

Es war ungewohnt für Joseph Kar, oder besser gesagt den Joker wieder er selbst zu sein, mit allem drum und dran. Er steht nun vor, dem Stand spiegel und besah sich in jenem drehte sich hin und her. Der Alte Anzug in Königs purpurnen Farben passte noch wie angegossen! Das Alte Versteck hatte zwar staub angelegt und Ungeziefer angezogen, was die beiden verstorbenen Obdachlosen die an der Decke herabbaumeln mit einem breitem Lächeln nun auch nicht mehr als Beleidigung auffassen konnten.

„Hach ich weiß nicht, das ist so RETRO….aber irgendwo ist Retro doch Kult?" murmel brummt er zu sich selbst als, er sich zum 100-mal betrachtet. Die Hand ans Kinn gelegt, überlegte er eine Weile. „ irgendetwas fehlt….etwas PASST EINFACH NICHT!" flucht er leise vor sich her.

Er ging die Liste durch grüne Haare? Check! Lippenstift? CHECK! Gehstock? CHECK. Raum Dekoration. Der Blick geht zu den Toten Obdachlosen. Check. Bomben in der Innenstadt verstecken?! Ja, das hatte er auch schon erledigt und ein dicker Harken war hinter dem Kästchen auf, seiner imaginären liste die er grade durch geht und "drauf schaute". Joker Mobil, er stutzt sah sich um.

„Hm….wo ist das den geblieben?!" okay, er marschierte nun durch das alte versteck, und wühlte in den Kisten. „ Nein ,nein, nein, nein!" es flog so einiges an Nippes und tant aus den Kisten wie Kartons die er aufreißt und durch sucht bis er aufhörte und lachend aufstand.

„ Jaja, du bist wie immer ein schussel. Du hast ein 1,5 Tonnen schweres Auto verlegt und suchst es in Kisten und Kartons!" Er war ja schon immer, nicht ganz knusper auf der Platte gewesen und, für einige „Scherze" bekannt. Sowie der selbst Ironie.

Die Arme verschenken sich vor, dem Brustkorb während er langsam hin und her marschierte eine leere dose, wegkickte und grübelte.

„Harl." Murmelt er leise, ja auch sie fehlte.

„Ich wette SIE hat das AUTO dieses, ungezogene kleine Mädchen….wo ist mein kleiner Imp eigentlich?" das war eine gute Frage, wo ist Harleen Quinzel geblieben in all den Jahren?!

Arkham Asylum

Die Zellentür wurde geöffnet und das Essen wurde hineingebracht.

„Guten Morgen Harley, hier ist dein Frühstück und deine Zeitung."

Es war, Bob der Wachmann der ihr das Frühstück brachte und das schon seit sie eingeliefert worden ist. Der in die Jahre gekommene Wachmann fühlte sich komischerweise für die Blonde verantwortlich, Vater komplex nahm jene an aber sie ließ ihn einfach machen es war ihr eh egal was um sie, herum passierte.

Harley, hockt wie immer auf ihrem Bett, schaut durch die Gitterstäben nach draußen. Das tat sie schon seit Jahren, seit sie hier eingesperrt wurde. Seit er verschwunden ist, spurlos angeblich tot. Getötet von der Fledermaus. Seit seinem Tod verschwand ein Schurke nach dem anderen in der Versenkung oder wurde dauerhaft eingeknastet. Niemand weiß was, aus dem Pinguin geworden ist, oder Killer Croc hat man schon ewig, nichts mehr gehört geschweige dem vom Riddler.

Bob nahm sich, den Stuhl und setzte sich. Das Rascheln der Zeitung, war zu hören er lass ihr immer vor, auch wenn sie abwesend wirkt und wie ein Roboter von ihren Handlungen her fand er, es wäre nur in Ordnung wenn sie ein wenig von der Welt erfährt was draußen so vor sich geht. Mit 15 Mal lebenslänglich würde sie hier nur in einem Sarg heraus kommen.

„ In der Innenstadt ist etwas in die Luft geflogen gestern Abend. Hat nen Mafia Boss zerlegt und einige seiner Schläger nur, einer ist aus dem Büro entkommen steht hier." Bob liest weiter, und kurz stockt dem Mann der Atem.

„Ach kommt, schon er ist seit 11 Jahren klar, der Joker ist wieder da."

Murmelt der Wachmann, Harley wurde genau in dem Moment „Wach" drehte sich abrupt um, schnappe sich die Zeitung und versenkte das Gesicht in den Artikel. Und besah sich das Foto ganz genau. Was Passiert ist wo, es passiert ist und sie schaute sich auch den Artikel an. Vor allem der Schluß,des Artikels wird in Augenschein genommen. Die blauen Augen leuchten auf als, sie Wort für Wort aufnimmt.

Die Aussage des jungen Mannes gegenüber der Polizei ist folgende.

„Sie werden mich, für verrückt halten wenn ich ihnen sage wer das getan hat.

Doch er ist es wirklich gewesen er lebt! Er ist wieder da. Der Joker ist wieder da!"

Laut, der Panik in den Augen des Mannes dessen Namen wir aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht ausschreiben wirkte es als, wäre er wirklich überzeugt das der Joker wieder da ist. Doch damaligen berichten vor 11 Jahren war jener umgekommen in einem Kampf mit dem Dunklen Ritter.

Trittbrett Fahrer? Oder Brutale Realität?!

Ist der Joker wirklich wieder zurück?!

„Puddn." Kam es nur leise gehaucht von Harley, die die Zeitung in ihren zierlichen fingern hielt welche ein wenig nun knisterte und geknautscht wird. Er war dort, auf dem Foto!

-Dort im Hintergrund, steht er und lacht euch alle aus ihr Idoten! Er winkt sogar noch in die Kamera.-

lacht die blonde, in Gedanken auf ja, Tatsache da steht er wenn man genauer hinsieht, am Ende der Gasse in typischer Pose mit grüßender Hand. Das Gesicht, hellt sich abrupt auf, das Leben schien zurück zu kommen in ihre Züge. Langsam senkt sie die Zeitung und bemerkt jetzt, erst dass sie bei Bob auf dem Schoß hockt, welcher etwas verdattert Harley anschaut, weil das die lebhafteste Reaktion war seit mehr als 10 Jahren.

Sie rutscht runter und kichert einmal leise, vor sich gab ihm die Zeitung zurück aber den Artikel hat sie sich rausgeholt.

„Alles Gut Bobby, mir geht es gut." sie reicht ihm die Zeitung und würde, sich einmal leicht strecken.

„Ich kann doch, gleich raus oder? Ich meine zu den anderen?!" klar sie, will zu einer bestimmten Person zu ihrer besten Freundin. Hm, die wohl einzige Freundin die sie je hatte also echte Freundin.

Bob, blinzelt und steht langsam auf, die Zeitung wird auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Sicher klar." Er freute, sich das die blonde lebhafter geworden ist. Auch wenn er es für sich behielt was er dachte. Er kann es nicht sein, nach so langer Zeit?! Das ist, nur ein Nachahmungstäter! Harley tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen Marke, mach schon auf mach schon! Bob wand sich zur, Tür Schloss jene auf und kaum war die Tür nenn Spalt offen flitzt die Blonde an ihm vorbei, im vorbei laufen einen knutscher auf die Wange gedrückt die Zeitungsartikel in den Händen.

„Daaaaankeeee!" hörte er nur noch, während Harley durch die Gänge fetzt um in den Aufenthalts raum zu scheppern, **rums** die Schwere Tür knallte gegen die Wand und lässt die Bilder welche an jener hängen leicht wackeln. Einige Insassen aus Arkham sahen zur Tür, und staunten nicht schlecht, die blonde zu sehen die sich umschaute wie ein Eichhorn auf zucker. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harley die gesuchte auch gefunden hatte. Jene war nahe den Fenstern und betrachtet die Natur. Die Rothaarige wand nur langsam den Blick, zu den Schnellen schritten wie dem aufgeregtem „ Ivy ! Ivy ! Ivy !"und verwundert hob sie die linke Braue an ehe sie auch schon gleich vom Stuhl gefegt wird und unsanft auf dem Boden landet.

„Hallo, Harl." Sprach die Rothaarige leise wie gepresst, zu der auf ihr hockenden die den Artikel in ihren Händen hielt und ihn nun Ivy ins Gesicht drückte.

„Schau, schau schau! Schau mal!"

Harley rutscht leicht, runter das ivy sich nun aufsetzen konnte, während sie den Artikel nahm und anfing zu lesen, sie stutz dann zischt sie leise vor sich her, die Verwunderung veränderte sich in blanken Hass wie wut.

„Denk nicht, mal dran Harley."

Schmoll schnute wird gezogen und dann, folgt ein Brummen.

„Ich will aber!"

 **Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Neue Helden braucht die Stadt

**Gotham City Downtown /Crime Alley**

-Das ist heute, deine Nacht! Heute wirst du es allen zeigen-

dachte er bei sich, schaute dabei in die dunkle Gasse unter sich, es sitzt nun ein Kloss im Hals.

Darkwing aka William Smith hockt in seinem Kostüm oben auf einem Alten Verlassenem Mehrfamilien Haus und suchte nach „Verbrechern". Sein Kostüm war in dunklem lila gehalten, komplett einen Umhang Hemd die Maske der Hut war ein Schlapphut aus den 40er Jahren.

Seine Ausrüstung bestand, aus einem Brecheisen und einer Gas Kartuschen Pistole. Um von den Dächern zu kommen hat er auch eine enterharken Pistole bei sich, wie sie zum Bergsteigen benutzt werden.

Es war sein erster Ausflug in die Nacht Gotham Citys. Vorbereitet hat er sich seit langer Zeit auf diesen Moment. Er hat Kampfsport gemacht Kickboxen einige Jahre, während er sich Ausrüstung zusammen suchte und lernte mit jener umzugehen. Und heute Nacht sollte es soweit sein, ja heute Nacht.

-Verdammt ist das hoch- Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf die blauen Augen auf den Boden gerichtet der etliche Meter unter ihm, zu sehen war. Ein falscher Schritt, und es wäre Knochenbruch hausen für ihn. Einmal durchatmen, bisher war die Nacht ja noch ruhig gewesen, bis jetzt zumindest ehe man schnelle Schritte vernahm von hochhackigen, das trippelnde tack tack tack des hektischen Gangs war, gut zu hören da es in der Dunklen Gasse wiederhallte. Es dauerte auch nicht zu lange bis man auch die anderen schritte vernahm die der Grund für die Panik der Frau wohl sind.

Jene sah sich, immer wieder um sie war nun keine wunderschöne frau, eher durchschnitt, doch trug sie etwas zu gute Kleidung für, die cirme alley wahrscheinlich hat sie sich verlaufen und, nun wollen die Herren sich ihrer aneignen. JA das war die Chance für, seinen ersten großen Auftritt, er sah sich, seine Konstruktion an die er am Anfang des Abends, errichtet hatte, er wolle sich hinab schwingen, und die beiden in einem Zug ausschalten. So war der Plan, das Seil war auch noch befestigt der winkel, passte und auch die Länge wie höhe alles ausgerechnet, die Gassen der Alley, sind ja auch gut eng und die Häuser stehen zum Glück nahe beinander das, er diese Aktion auch durchführen konnte.

Das seil wurde gegriffen, bis er sich sicher war das er es gut gepackt hatte und, schon schwang er sich vom Dach mit einem ausgerufenem „HALT!" sauste er, auf die beiden Männer zu an ihnen vorbei um nur, dann noch das Seil loszulassen damit er in den Haufen Müll zu landen der dort vor sich hin stinkt , die einzigen Mülltonnen die eher als Lagerfeuer Stätte gedient haben bisher, riss er auch noch mit und landete so erstmals im Matsch und Dreck, hinter ihm sahen sich die beiden Räuber an und fingen an dann zu lachen, die frau hatte das Chaos nur zu gerne genutzt um abzuhauen!

„MARTY HAST DU DAS GESEHEN?! HAHAHAHA! WAS WAR DAS?!"

Der eine der beiden der größere mit dem Stiernacken, hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch während. Marty der kleiner der aussah wie ein Frettchen vom Gesicht her. Sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel, wischte aber danach anfing zu fluchen als, er realisierte was eigentlich passiert ist.

„VERFLUCHTE SCHEIßE! Die Alte ist abgehauen, dank des Clowns hier?!"

Der Bullige der zwei, grunzt einmal, marschiert direkt auf Darkwing zu um diesen einen tritt in die Seite zu verpassen. Jener ist noch Orientierunsglos, und sucht grade seine Sinne zusammen die Kontaktlinsen sind, rausgerutscht bei dem Aufprall und so sah er eh nur die Hälfte, ein schmerz folgt in der rippen Gegend, jep der dicke trat zu und das fühlte sich an wie von einem Pferd. Darkwing fliegt ein Stückchen und rollt sich auf dem Rücken, der große Kerl packt, ihn sich nur wenige Sekunden später reißt ihn in die Luft und, schaut zu ihm hoch.

„ Dann werden, wir ihn halt auseinander nehmen und abnehmen was, der pimpf so hat. Was stellst du eigentlich dar? Supermann für arme?!"

Frettchen Gesicht, fing an zu lachen bei dem Ausspruch, Darkwing würgt leicht den der griff des Gorillas, am Kragen schnürrt ihm doch etwas die Luft ab.

Die Stadt hatte, schon lange keine Hoffnung mehr auf irgend eine Hilfe, seit Batman verschwunden ist , wucherte das Geschwür des Verbrechens immer schön weiter. Den nach Batmans, verschwinden haben auch viele, andere der Helden nach und Nach aufgegeben oder sich zurück gezogen wo die Gründe unbekannter Natur sind.

Doch nun, hängt der Nachwuchs" Held" in den Seilen beziehungsweise in der Luft und bekam, den ersten hieb in die Magen Gegend, es fühlt sich an als hätte ein Pferd ihn getreten.

Es hagelt Schläge zum krönendem Abschluss wird Darkwing ran gezogen um eine derbe Kopfnuss zu kassieren das sein Nasenbeinbrach, ehe er fallen gelassen wird das Dumpfe "Unf" was ihm entwich als er auf dem Dreckigen Boden der Alley landete wurde mit einem zufriedenem Grunzer des Bulligen begleitet. Alles Tat ihm weh, und in diesem Moment war er wütend auf sich selbst. Nun machten, sie sich dran ihn auszuräumen aber sie fanden außer der Waffen, und etwas Kaugummi nichts.

„Na der hat genug, naja war zwar nicht ertragreich, aber es hat Spaß gemacht." Grinste Marty vor sich, her klar er hat auch nur zugesehen. Der Bullige wischt sich die Blutigen Hände an Darkwings Umhang ab und nickt, einmal zu Marty hin, ehe er in die Modifizierte Gas Pistole von Darkwing sah, der sie im Wut Rausch gezogen hatte. Und er drückte ab, aus nächster Nähe Schoss er dem Bulligen die Gaskatusche ins Gesicht, welcher wie vom Blitz getroffen zur Seite fällt und vor sich her keucht.

Das Blut rinnt, über sein Gesicht und die Wut in seinen Augen, sprühte funken er war sauer auf sich, auf die Stadt auf diese beiden Gangster .Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht mehr bewegen können durch die Schmerzen, die ihm zu gefügt worden sind. Doch Adrenalin, mischte sich mit dem Schmerz! Und nun legte er los! Langsam erhob er sich, und zog die Brechstang die links an seinem Gürtel noch hing, die Modifizierte Gaspistole klapperte zu Boden.

Marty war schon zurück gewichen und hob die Hände.

„Hey, ist doch alles Locker oder? Ich hab nix getan…na komm lass mich gehen."

Darkwings Mimik war, stumpf zu einer Fratze der Wut verzogen. Er marschiert langsam auf Marty zu und schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Du hast, nichts getan ja?" Wisperte er leise vor sich her, nun stieß Marty mit dem Rücken an die Ziegelstein wand der Gasse. Aus der Ferne Beobachtet jemand das geschehen mit einem Breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Marty wimmerte leise, vor sich her als Darkwing so nahe vor ihm stand und einen Moment auf den Boden schaut. „ Hey, ja….komm schon wirklich ich habe nichts getan…" Da sauste das Brecheisen auf, Martys schulter hernieder es knackte, übel der Aufschrei war zu hören. Das Brecheisen wandert immer wieder in die Höhe und schlägt auf, die empfindlichen Knochen ein genau die Punkte, wo schnell etwas bricht. Marty ist am Ende des ganzen ziemlich zerschlagen, darkwing aufgewühlt und neben der spur. Langsam Trottet er auch davon, zumindest in die Richtung seines Autos, welches am Straßenrand nicht unweit der Crime Alley steht, das Brecheisen tropft noch ein wenig vom Blut seines Wiedersachers ,die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und das Brecheisen flog samt Pistole auf den Rücksitz.

Eingestiegen, Motor angelassen und abfahren.

Er wurde, die ganze Zeit beobachtet bis zum Schluss.

„Interessant. Nur seine Rückhand ist noch Verbesserung würdig."

Gab die Person, von sich und sah dem Abfahrenden Fiat Panda nach.

Ein Seufzen folgte wie ein leises lachen.

„Jaja manchmal, möchte man so gerne der Gute sein,das man nicht sieht das man doch der Böse ist …mhmhmhm…mhmhmhm…" summent verschwindet die gestallt wieder, in der Dunklen gasse um sich dem Bulligen und Marty zuzuwenden, ja irgendwer muss ja den dreck weg räumen.agelte


	4. Ein Nächtlicher Plausch

Ein Nächtlicher Plausch

Es ist eine Typische Nacht in Gotham City könnte Mann meinen, hektisch, chaotisch. Die Bewohner waren miesgelaunt oder aber in Feier Stimmung. Doch das interessiert die Leute wenig die in der Bahn sitzen und zur Arbeit wollen oder aber nach Hause.

In der Bahn Stank es Nach Urin, erbrochenem oder auch Exkrementen , die sitze sind aufgeschlitzt oder Besudelt mit irgendetwas, auf einigen schliefen Penner die sich hier immer einnisten für die Nacht, damit sie nicht in der Kälte schlafen müssen. Und Rauswerfen tat sie auch niemand, es kümmerte keinen.

Die Bahn, war halb voll und nur wenig „fröhliche „Gesichter sind zu sehen in dieser Menge eines war aber besonders gut gelaunt.

oO(so viel, Unmut so viel, Wut so viel Desinteresse was mit anderen passiert. Herrlich der perfekte Ort um die Aufmunterung Aktion der Stadt zu starten) der joker rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Nun er war nicht wirklich in seiner Standard Montur unterwegs, er wollte ja noch nicht komplett auffallen zumindest nicht, wenn er hier unterwegs ist in der Bahn. Die Verkleidung war simpel, Schlapphut, Trenchcoat normale Hose, wie schuhe in einer nichts sagenden Farbe gehüllt in nichts sagenden Klamotten.

Momentan Stand er auch, nahe der Türen und beobachtet die Fahrgäste lässt den Blick langsam wandern prägt sich Gesichter, ein oder aber auch einfach seine Nächsten Leute die er anwerben würde er verfolgte schon seit einigen Tagen Menschen , nach Hause um zu sehen ob er diese nicht irgendwie anwerben kann für ihn zu arbeiten, oft sind es Leute aus den Narrows oder anderen Teilen der Stadt die nicht so gut betucht waren und die Leute dort alles für ein wenig Geld Taten.

Er brauchte seine Gang wieder, oder wollte zumindest wieder eine aufbauen den die Jokers die es damals gegeben hatte, waren ausgelöscht worden das GCPD hatte doch zu leichtes, spiel gehabt nach dem er fort gewesen ist.

Tack tack tack tack, das leise rattern der schienen lullte seine Gedanken ein, der Blick wanderte er ging die Planungen nochmal durch. Alles war heute gut gelaufen, und schon erledigt was er vor gehabt hatte. Nun folgen die nächsten Schritte. Das was noch kommen soll muss, ja auch geplant werden. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, wie sein Blick so schweifte das er hängen blieb. Und zwar bei einer alten Frau die Abseits der anderen, Fahrgäste saß auf einem 2sitzer die Tasche neben sich stehend und aus dem Fenster blickte. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung um zu ihr zu kommen, als er nahe bei ihr war.

„Entschuldigen sie darf ich mich, dazu setzen miss?" freundlich, sanft war diese Frage von ihm gestellt worden. Etwas überrascht, wand die alte Dame den Blick zu J. nahm ihre Tasche auf den Schoß und nickte leicht. Ihr Gesicht war von Alters, denk wie Sorgenfalten durchzogen das graue Haar schimmerte leicht im schwachem licht, der Bahn.

„Sicher doch." Sagte sie leise, und war unsicher. Das hörte man aus der Gebrechlichen Stimmer heraus, ja die frau schien viel gesehen wie erlebt zu haben in ihrem Leben. Ihre Unsicherheit, ist nur zu gut zu verstehen in den Augen von J . Es gab ja genug komische vögel die erst nett waren und dann der Alten die Handtasche klauen würden. Doch sowas machte, er schon ewig nicht mehr, das war halbstarken gebaren nein ihm war, einfach nach Gesellschaft.

Schwupp saß, er schon auf dem freien Platz , das eine Bein über das andere gelegt, den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen die Hände an einander gelegt zu einem Dreieck. Leicht an die Lehnen gelehnt betrachtet er die alte Dame neben sich, ehe sein Blick zum Fenster wandert und er die vorbei ziehenden Gebäude der Altstadt gothams anschaute wie sie an ihm vorbeiflogen.

„Irgendwie Friedlich oder?"

„Wie Bitte?" fragte die die Alte, ihn während sie kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute, dann zu ihm.

„Es ist irgendwie Friedlich dieser Teil von Gotham, zumindest wenn man es von hier aus Betrachtet im vorbei fahren."

Es vergeht ein kleiner Moment, bis die Frau zustimmend nickte.

„Da das, stimm das ist wirklich wahr. Hier merkt man nicht sofort wie Dunkel dieser Teil ist."

Bedauern, ist aus der Stimme herauszufiltern zumindest für feine Ohren und Leute die dafür empfänglich sind, sowas heraus zu hören.

„Sie kennen, diese Straßen noch aus besseren Zeiten oder Ma'm?" fragte er sie direkt, und schien auch den nerv getroffen zu haben, als er ein leises seufzen vernahm und wieder ein nicken als Antwort bekommt.

„Oh ja, vor 50 Jahren war dieser Teil wirklich eine Oase. Im Aufschwung .Doch Heute." Sie deutet auf, die verlassenen Wohnhäuser die zugenagelten Läden, an denen die Bahn vorbei zieht. Halb eingefallene Baute, aufgebockte Autos ,oder ausgebrannte.

„Nur, ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Ein Ort voller geplatzter Träume, gebrochener Herzen und zurück Gelassenem Unrat den keiner haben will ."

schon die Alte schien rede bedarf zu haben, es war interessant für ihn ihre worte zu hören. Warum sie so offen spricht, nun das konnte niemand wirklich voraussagen doch Mister J hatte, ja schon immer eine gewisse Ausstrahlung wie eine Seltsame Anziehungskraft auf fremde gehabt. Irgend etwas schien die Leute einzuladen, ohne das er irgendetwas tat er war einfach nur da.

„Sie klingen, als haben sie all das hier selber erlebt in diesem Teil der Stadt an ,diesem Ort der Dunkelheit." Seine Stimme, ist sanft wie aber, auch direkt im Ton. Eine Mischung die meistens die anderen dazu brachte weiter zu reden eine Feststellung mit, einer kleinen Herausforderung inne.

Er bekam, ein etwas Energischeres nicken v on der Alten, wie ein leichtes brummen aber sie schwieg.

„Darf ich, nach ihrem Namen fragen?"

„Sie dürfen und haben es schon getan Junger Mann." Antwortet sie prompt, wie lächelnd. Es war eine Zackige Antwort gewesen mit einer sanften spitze inne. Genau das, gefiel ihm ein leises lachen war nun von ihm zu hören.

„Magret, ist mein Name Magret Simpson. Und mit wem habe ich, das Vergnügen?!" fragte sie im selben Atemzug der Vorstellung und reichte ihm die knochige alte Hand als hallo, er nahm sie an drückte sie leicht.

„Jay. Einfach nur Jay Ma'm." Er nickte ihr, leicht zu den Händen verlassen einander nach der kleinen wie kurzen Begrüßung.

„Es freut, mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Junger Mann, eine angenehme Abwechslung mal mit jemandem zu sprechen, der drei Worte sprechen kann ohne, ein jo oder was geht dran zu hängen."

Solche Worte, aus dem Mund dieser Alten Lady ließen ihn erneut auflachen, ein sachtes abwinken ein kleines klopfen auf den eigenen Oberschenkel, ehe er nickte und schwieg, er sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ja , ja ich habe in diesem Teil der Stadt sehr viel verloren wie erlebt." Sie pausiert, schaut nach draußen. „ Es hat mich, meinen Mann gekostet, meinen Sohn und beinahe meinen Enkel." Sprach Magret tonlos und betrachtet, mit den Müden Augen weiterhin, die vorbei ziehende Kulisse.

„Dieser Teil der Stadt, dieser Teil Gothams war, schon immer verfault und dreckig egal in welchem pelz er sich gekleidet hat. Ob Reich oder Arm hier, ist immer das Übel tief verankert gewesen. Das hat schon, meine Großmutter immer gesagt als meine Mutter noch, ein kleines Mädchen gewesen ist. Hier tummelte sich schon immer der Abschaum und gedeiht prächtig." Das Gesicht von Magret war voller Abscheu wie Wut gezeichnet, mit einer gewissen Müdigkeit und Resignation weil, man nichts ändern kann. Kummer und Bitterkeit, sind in ihren Augen zu finden. J. Hörte die ganze zeit zu sprach kein Wort, bis sie fertig war.

„Also ist, dieser Teil der Stadt ein Geschwür was man entfernen sollte oder?" die frage stellte er leise, wie ruhig er wartet nun einfach ab was, sie dazu sagte. Er gab ihr Zeit, schweigt. Nach 5 Minuten neigt sie sich etwas zu J. Und flüstert sehr leise.

„Ja, ja so ist es." Sie stimmte zu, er nickte und ließ die linke Hand in die Trenchcoat Tasche wandern, er zog etwas heraus eine kleine, Fernbedienung mit einem Roten Knopf in der Mitte und reichte sie der Alten Frau.

„Hier, nehmen sie das." Mehr, sagte er nicht dazu, brauchte er ja auch nicht. Sie war hingegen etwas verwirrt wegen der Bedienung.

„Und, was ist das?"

Nun lächelte er breit, sehr breit und hob einen Finger, zu seinen Lippen mit der Freien Hand.

„Eine Überraschung, wenn ich es verrate wäre es ja keine mehr." Pause.

„Eigentlich wollte, ich den Knopf drücken aber ich glaube, dass es ihnen besser gefallen wird Magret. Wirklich ich denke, das wird es."

Der Blick, war etwas verständnislos von der guten Frau.

„Sagen wir, es ist ein Geschenk für sie von mir. Nehmen sie einfach die Fernbedienung, drücken sie den Knopf wenn wir bei der Endstation sind, und schauen sie in Richtung der Alt Stadt."

Sie nahm, sie. Es vergingen noch einmal 10 Minuten die Bahn fuhr die letzten Meter etwas bergauf, die Endstation lag auf einer kleinen Erhöhung.

Das Knacken der Lautsprecher unterbrach die stille, des Schienenfahrzeuges. Nein sie haben keinen, ton mehr miteinander gesprochen. „ Endstation, alles aussteigen bitte, der Zug endet hier."

Beide stiegen nun aus, er half ihr auf den Bahnsteig zu kommen und er flüstert nur leise. „ Nicht vergessen einfach, das Knöpfchen drücken und sich überraschen lassen." Meinte er sachte grinsend, und wand sich dann, schon mal in Richtung Altstadt.

Magret sah auf, die Fernbedienung ,dann zu ihm seitlich hoch und dann zur Altstadt sie drückt den Knopf es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis dann ein lautes Knallen die Nacht durch zog, ein Feuerwerk brannte, ab eines mit der Zahl 3,dann folgt die 2 zum Schluss die eins. Farbenfroh und wirklich aufregend gestaltet kann man sagen, alle sahen gebannt hin so auch die alte Magret, ehe nach einer weiteren Sekunde ein anderes feuerwerk los geht, und zwar in der Form von Explosionen wenige Augenblicke später brannte sie die Altstadt. Magret sah neben sich, er war verschwunden es lag nur eine Joker Karte auf dem Boden. Magret fing an zu lächeln, bückte sich und nahm die Karte zur hand. Ihr Enkel würde diese Geschichte und auch die Karte sehr interessant finden. Sehr sogar, sie verließ nun den Bahnhof, die Fernbedienung in die Handtasche geschoben, sie rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause zu ihrem Enkel. Sie fühlte sich frei, seltsam BEFREIT.

Doch das ist, alles nur ein Vorspiel von ihm.


	5. Ein Rückblick

Einige Zeit vor der Rückkehr des Jokers

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er mir mal wirklich fehlen würde."

Sprach er zu seinem alten Freund, und marschierte zum Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer, während er einen Eingerahmten Zeitungsartikel in seiner Hand hielt. Und diesen Betrachtet. Die schritten, waren leise wie gezielt perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, trotz seines Alters war er immer noch so Leichtfüßig wie im Alter von 20 Jahren.

„ Nun, er war ja auch viele Jahre Präsent gewesen Sir. Außerdem waren sie beide sich manchmal, gar nicht so unähnlich in einigen Verhaltes weisen."

Kam, es als schlichte Antwort von seinem alten Freund, der im Sessel nahe dem Kamin sitzt, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand haltend. Earl Grey, schwarz sein Lieblingstee. Gelegentlich nahm er einen Schluck. Diese Antwort entlockte ihm ein Heiseres HA. Ein kurzes auflachen, ein leises freudloses auflachen. Nun stand er beim Kamin, sah immer noch auf den Artikel in seiner Hand, welcher durch den Schein des Feuers beleuchtet wird.

„ Wie lange ist, es nun her?"

Eine kurze stille entstand.

„Bald 11 Jahre Sir."

Ein nicken folgt, langsam. Fast 11 Jahre das war, eine lange Zeit und nach all diesen Jahren dachte er manchmal an ihn. Schon komisch wie, jemand noch präsent ist wenn er nicht mehr lebt.

„11Jahre." Wiederholte er, leise murmelnd zu sich selbst.

„Es kommt mir, vor als wäre es gestern gewesen das er im Streck Verband gelandet ist für 6 Monate nachdem ich ihn Gestellt habe. Und er wieder, und wieder ausgebrochen ist egal wie sehr man ihn gefesselt oder verprügelt hat. Wie hoch ist seine Mord Quote nochmal?"fragte er seinen alten Freund, jener schwieg, dachte nach runzelt dabei ein wenig die Stirn.

„Hm wenn ich richtig liege ist sie bei über das sind nur die Offiziellen Zahlen Sir."

Schweigen, das ticken der Alten Stand Uhr. Ist zu deutlich zu hören, das leise prasseln des Feuerholzes vom Kamin ebenso. Fasziniert besah er sich wieder einmal das Schauspiel wie, das Feuer das Holz zerfrisst. Doch, jedes Mal frisst etwas anderes an ihm eine Art schuld Gefühl welches er sich damals nicht erklären konnte, und bis heute nicht kann. Abwesend stellt, er den Artikel auf den Kamin um, sich dann in den Sessel zu setzen der gegenüber von seinem alten Freund Steht.

„Sie hätten, nichts tun können Sir." Wie immer, als würde er die Gedanken lesen von ihm.

„Sicher?"

Er nickt einmal.

„Ganz sicher Sir."

Pause

„ Und wieso habe, ich dann dieses was wäre wenn im Kopf?"

„Weil das, einfach sie sind und es sie auszeichnet. Doch sollten sie nicht zu lange und zu Intensiv sich damit beschäftigen Sir. Es frisst sie auf, und sie haben genug Dämonen zu bekämpfen in ihrem Kopf."

Weise wie, direkte Worte von ihm. Ja er hatte ja recht das wusste er. Das hatte er immer, schon seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen ist wusste, er das er sich auf diesen Mann verlassen konnte, egal was da kommen würde.

„Ja, du hast ja recht, wie immer."

Er winkt einmal ab, mit einem sachten Mundwinkel heben was angedeutet ein Lächeln beschreibt in seinem Gesicht was viel zu schnell gealtert ist in den Letzten wenigen Jahren.

„ Sie haben, selber oft genug gesagt das man ihn nicht in seinen Kopf lassen soll. Egal was passiert sonst ergreift er Besitz von einem und dann ist Mann verloren. Lassen sie die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen und genießen sie ihren Ruhestand den sie sich weiß Gott mehr als verdient haben Sir."

Die Teetasse wird, auf den Beistelltisch gestellt auf das kleine Tablett.

„ Ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

Bruce schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein danke, Alfred ich brauche nichts. Angenehme Nacht Ruhe."

Der Alte Butler nickt einmal leicht, erhebt sich nimmt, das Tablett auf und würde dann auch aus dem Arbeitszimmer verschwinden. Leise schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Es dauerte nicht lange und, Bruce erhob sich ebenfalls aus, seinem Sessel schwer war es für ihn ,die Knochen spielten nicht mehr so mit, wie früher sein hartes Leben welches er geführt hat holte ihn langsam aber sicher ein. Die vielen Brüche, die vielen schmerzen ,die unzähligen durchkämpften nächte. Alles holt ihn ein, auch die Dinge die er weggeschlossen hat um seinen Verstand zu behalten.

Sein ziel war nun, den Raum zu verlassen nach oben zu gehen sich zu duschen und dann hinzulegen um eine weitere Nacht, hinter sich zu bringen.

Bei jedem Schritt in Richtung Tür, war das TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK der Stand Uhr deutlich zu hören, es war wie ein lautes Pochen in der Ohrmuschel, als würde jemand mit einem Stock leicht gegen den Kopf von ihm Schlagen. Er sah stur grade aus, das Licht des Kamins hüllte den Raum in ein sanftes Halbdunkel ein, doch die Schatten die er war waren manches mal ein wenig seltsam. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm er eine bewegung, instinktiv dreht er sich abwehr bereit dort hin. Doch da war nichts, der leichte Adrenalin rausch sorgte dafür das sein Herz ein wenig heftiger anfing zu schlagen.

Irgendetwas stach ihn, sein linker Arm tat minimal weh nur einen Bruchteil von Sekunden. Doch dann war, es wieder vorbei . Sein Atem beruhigte sich, auch das Herz schlug langsamer.

„Hier kommt, nichts rein ohne das du es merkst du alter Narr." Schallte er sich selbst , weil er merkte wie überzogen seine Reaktion gewesen ist. Die tür schob er leise, wie langsam auf um das Arbeitszimmer nun zu verlassen. Doch ein Geräusch machte, ihn aufmerksam noch einmal zurück zu schauen. Ein lachen, ein vertautes lachen. Er sah zurück über, die Schulter.

Nichts!

Wieder leise, vor sich hin brummend begab er sich nun, in Langenflur, der zur Treppe führte um diese zu erklimmen. Wie oft war, er diese Stufen hoch gestiegen?

Unzählige Male.

Vorbei an den Bildern seiner vorfahren. Vorbei an der Geschichte seiner Familie, und auch an der Geschichte Gotham City's.

Oben angekommen, sah er sich einmal auf dem Flur um nichts ,leer wie immer die einzigen die hier in dem Großem Haus noch leben sind er und Alfred. Es ist genau so leer wie sein Leben. Alles und jeder ist irgendwann gegangen oder Gestorben. Eine Beziehung war, damals nicht wirklich in seinen Gedanken gewesen auch unmöglich sogar. Den Preis bezahlt er nun dafür.

Langsam geht Bruce Wayne nun den Flur entlang zu seinem großen luxuriösem Schlafzimmer, feinste möbel, feinste Seide auf dem Bett feinste vorhänge.

Wertloser Plunder doch, es war sein wertloser Plunder. An diesem bewegt er sich vorbei.

Das Ziel, war nun erreicht das Badezimmer.

Das Licht erwachte nach dem Knopf druck zum leben und erschien nun unheimlich hell, wenn man die ganze Zeit im halbdunklem Haus herum gelaufen war . Er wand sich dem Spiegel zu , dort stand jemand. Er erschrack sich, doch ein wenig und ging wieder sofort in Verteidigung Position.

„ HAHAHAHA hab ich dich erschreckt Bat's?!"

Es war der Joker, wie er leibt und lebt den er sah .

„Du Bist Tot!"

Der Clown Prinz des Verbrechens nickt zu der Aussage.

„So wie du!"

Die Alte Stand Uhr im Arbeitszimmer schlug zwölf als, diese Worte gesprochen wurden.

Gotham City News 11.02.2023

 **Schlagzeilen**

 _Bruce Wayne im Alter von 50 Jahren an einem Herz infakt verstorben._

 _Heute in den frühen Morgenstunden , verstarb Bruce Wayne an einem Ärzte sagen er sei zwischen 12 und 1 Uhr Nachts verstorben._

 _Sein Butler Alfred Pennyworth fand Wayne in den frühen Morgenstunden. Laut seiner Aussage war Mister Wayne als er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte wohl auf._

 _Makaber ist das genau heute der 11te Todestag vom Joker ist und auch der 10 Jahrestag vom verschwinden Batman's._

Alfred legt die Zeitung mit einem schwerem seufzen beiseite, sah einen Moment nachdenklich auf die Alte stand Uhr die Exakt um 12 Uhr stehen geblieben war. Dann zum Kamin wo, immer noch der eingerahmte Artikel stand. Der vom Tod des Jokers berichtet.


End file.
